Red Alert
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: There is a fine line between liking someone, and being obsessed, and sometimes the obsession, can be dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't know where this came from, I was outside and it came to me. Let me know what you all think. :0)**

**It was a different kind of case, the suspect, Robin Baker, had poisoned her husband to death with rat poison, arsonic poisoning. It was very a disturbing to say the least. Her sister Melissa Baker, worked in their building, basically everything everywhere type person, very friendly and warm. She loved to travel, and always brought Teresa's team wonderful goodies. She wasn't anything like her sister Robin, she was well, sweet. She had taking a liking to Teresa's team more, she even bought Teresa coffee, the best she could find for her, and she would always bring some tea that Patrick hadn't even heard of. She would also bring Grace, Wayne, and Cho cookies, coffee's things of that nature. Always some kind of goodies. It was hard for the team to believe that Melissa was even related to Robin. They all noticed how heartbroken she was to hear about what her sister had done, they had even comforted her, well the best that they could.**

**It had been two weeks since the poisoning took place. That's when things started to go in a different direction, she had became fascinated by Patrick. She would always watch him. Patrick had become a little uneasy, but just figured that maybe she just wasn't used to being around a descent man, from what he had heard her boyfriend was a nightmare. The only thing he was not available, Patrick and Teresa had been married for about six months, and the whole team knew about it, even Hightower gave them her blessing. Teresa was beginning to think that maybe she was just paranoid, but something wasn't right with her. She was creepy. She had become obsessed with her husband, and not in the "oh I think he's cute," obsessed, it was more in a stalker type...**

**Okay, I know I wrote the whole thing in bold, my mind wouldn't shut up! LOL Let me know what you think. Please read and review. :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, I'm on an updating roll! LOL So here we go. As I told you my mind got stuck, in this one too, LOL so I hope this makes some sense. LOL Thank you all so much for all your support, you all have been just amazing to me. :0) Thank yous go out to: The Mentalist Rules for adding me in your favorite stories, and also reviewing and saying it was a fantastic start. Lisbon 94 for her review, awsome seriously loves it, storyline is really great. Back shadow girl, for her review, women are always obsessed whn it comes to Patrick Jane, especially her, nice idea. I'm with you! LOL Can can you not be obsessed with this man? Mia 66 who reviewed anonymously, I'm glad I managed to steel your eyes with my fic, and pick your mind, Great, and don't worry I won't write it in bold. LOL RaquelValente91 for putting me on your story alert. 3R1N45 for putting me on your story alert. MissNitaGirl for putting me on your story alert, and for your review, seems like an interesting story, looking forward to chapter 2. Koezh for putting e on your story alert reviewing, awsome so far cannot wait for more. Okay here we go, like I said I hope this makes sense. LOL I hope you enjoy this! :0)... Here we go...:0)**

Teresa was in her office typing away, when she heard that familiar voice enter. "Hi sweetheart, I thought I would make you some coffee." Teresa smiled up at her husband, and took the cup. She was still completely in awe by the fact that she was married, especially to Patrick Jane. She had took his name, she kept Lisbon so things wouldn't get weird at the CBI, she didn't need anyone mad at him screaming Jane, and thought it was her that was in trouble. That had happened a couple of times. "Thank you, this was sweet of you." "Your welcome." He came on the other side of her desk and knelt down by her. Then he gently caressed her face and kissed her, slow and tender. He loved when she sighed, it was a beautiful sound, that only he could make happen. "Patrick were at work." "So what, your my wife and I want pamper you, what's wrong with that?" "Nothing, I guess I'm still new to this Mrs. Jane stuff." He then kissed her again, and then slowly pulled away and pecked her nose, which made her giggle. "Get back to work." "I was working." Teresa looked a little confused. "I was working on making you smile, and I succeeded." She smiled and blushed as he got up kissed her again and headed out.

Teresa couldn't believe she was married to Patrick, when they found they were dating, the team actually told them, "it's about time." She smiled at the thought. He was a wonderful husband, every quietly a woman would want in a man, he was it. He cried with her, and laughed with her. He was very emotional, and very committed to their marriage. It was a wonderful thing to know she could finally trust a man, she never saw that as possible. She remembered the night when he came to her and confessed his feelings, not a short time after that, as a promise to her, that he was hers, he gave her his wedding band, he put it on her necklace, along with her cross. She never took neither off. She didn't look at it as his wedding band to Emily, she took it as what he had told her, his promise to her, that he was hers, all the way. Now he wore a beautiful white gold band to match hers. He tried to talk her into a engagement ring, he had wanted to surprise her with one, but he thought maybe he should ask first, with the line of work she did there was a chance she might be scared to wear it. So she told him she considered his ring he gave her as her engagement ring, after all he had only gave it to her a week before he asked her to marry him. She smiled at the memory. It was wonderful.

She was concerned about Mellisa though, Teresa knew with every beat of her heart that she could trust Patrick, he had cried when he proposed to her, almost begging her to trust him, that pretty much fixed her trust issues with him there. She watched as she went over and talked to Patrick in a all too sugary voice, Teresa rolled her eyes, who was she kidding? Was this woman seriously thinking Patrick was interested in her? Teresa took a good look at this woman who was admiring her husband. She was taller than her, maybe 5'6, long slender legs, and long dark wavy hair, and piercing blue eyes. Teresa was not use to being jealous, after all they could look all they wanted, but they couldn't touch. She smirked at that. After all it was her who wore his rings, her that was in his arms all night, her that he confided things in, her that he made love to, her name he called out, her he reached for when the nightmares came, her that held him as he cried, her that he snuggled to every night, her. She looked at Patrick's face, he didn't look to keen on this woman, if anything he looked like he was thinking "why don't you go talk to a single man?" Teresa laughed and thought, maybe she should go help her husband out a bit. Then she looked again, she handed him a box of tea, imported from somewhere she supposed. "Here we go again." She thought to herself, as she headed out. As she approached his couch he was standing in front of, he gave her a weird look, and then of all things screamed out. "Teresa, oh sweetheart!" Teresa watched her husband and then this chick eying her like a snake eyes their prey. "Oh hi Teresa, how are you today?" "I'm great, and you?" "Good thanks, well I'll see you around, bye." Patrick looked at his wife and then pulled her tightly against him. "Thank you so much for coming out." She couldn't help but laugh. "Your welcome honey." She kissed his cheek and went into the kitchen, she saw Mellisa again, she was talking to someone else now. "Man I'd love to take a swing at her." She thought to herself. "I would love to see that." Patrick startled her, as he wrapped his arms around her as she prepared a snack. "Can I ask you something?" "Of course baby, anything." He said while brushing her hair to the side, and kissing her neck. "I'm 5'3, short and bossy, not very long legs, and my hair is wavy when I curl it, but it's short, what do you see?" Patrick giggled against her neck, Teresa didn't see anything funny about this. "What on earth is so funny?" "I'm 5'3, short and bossy." She smiled at that. "I'm serious, Patrick, look at her and look at me." "I am looking at you, and I see her, so what, I'm in love with you, and I love that your short, because it makes me feel like I'm 6'ft tall, I love every inch of you, I wouldn't change anything about you Teresa, your sexy, strong and beyond beautiful, your perfect." This was definitely what she needed to hear. "Thank you." "Your welcome, you don't need to worry about her or any other woman, I'm all yours, like it or not." He playfully kissed her neck before turning her to face him. "Your really happy with me?" "Yes darling, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, your my life, without you, I'd be dead, I know this, your everything to me, please don't ever think otherwise." "Okay, I won't." Then he gently tilted her head up and gently, but passionately kissed her. They both softly moaned at this, before breaking away from each other. "Those kisses and every part of me are yours, no other woman, remember that." "I will." Then they broke apart.

It was then that Teresa noticed Mellisa standing in the door way. "Oh hi Mellisa." She was giving her the creeps something bad. "Hi Teresa, I made some lasagna, and was just taking some around, could I give this to Patrick?" "Oh brother, you've got to be kidding me." Was all Teresa could think. "Sure, he loves lasagna." "Thank you Teresa, I'll go give it to him now, bye." "Bye." If there was anyone she'd love to push off a building it would be her.

She made her way to Patrick's couch, he was setting there reading a brain teaser book that Teresa had bought for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mellisa coming up to him again. He put on his best fake smile he could give, in the background Teresa couldn't help but laugh, the poor woman was so clueless, she noticed her too short skirt, and high heels and a top that showed a little to much. Teresa looked down at herself, faded blue jeans and a basic white v neck t-shirt, and her "Lisbon loafers" as her husband called them, she even curled her hair this morning. She was satisfied, she didn't have to look like a girl on a street corner to get her man's attention, he starred at her all the time, heck he thought she was beautiful when she rolled out of bed, sometimes she thought he was nuts. She smiled and listened.

"Thank you so much, how sweet of you." "Your welcome Patrick, Teresa told me you loved lasagna, so I thought I would share with you, oh by the way, it's just for you." Teresa rolled her eyes from afar, while chewing on one of Wayne's candy he left in there. "Oh, okay, um, okay then." "Bye Patrick." "Bye Mellisa." What Patrick didn't see coming was a kiss that Mellisa gave his cheek. Teresa watched and nearly swallowed her candy down whole. The nerve of this woman, who did she think she was?

Teresa came out of hiding to take a look at Patrick, he looked not pleased. "Well It's official, I'm gonna have to scrub your face." He softly laughed at that. He looked around to check to see if Mellisa was anywhere around, when he didn't see her anywhere he told her. "I don't want this, I love your lasagna, not hers, I'll try a bite, but that's it, she gives the creeps." Teresa was glad she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Soon the day had passed and they all headed home. Once home Teresa went upstairs to shower, Patrick was in their kitchen debating if he could get away with lying to her. He still had his dress pants on, but everything else was gone. He just starred at it, like it was going to eat him. As he looked at the plate, he smelled and felt Teresa come up behind him she put her arms around him and held him tightly against her. She placed soft kisses in between his shoulder blades, and ran her hands up and down his back, then slid them around to run up and down his chest and tummy. "I don't think it's gonna bite you Patrick." "It might, how about I bite you." He turned around in her arms, and passionately kissed her, he noticed her clothing, his shirt, it looked like it ate her alive, and those legs, just begging him to touch them. "Patrick." She squealed, as he picked her up and placed her on the counter. He ran his fingers through her wet curls, and kissed her neck. "I want you." Was all he said through kisses. "Taste that stuff first, so she won't think you lied to her, it will only make things worse." "Fine." She didn't know that soon she would regret those words. He tasted it. "There, I tasted it, can I have what I want now?" He looked so sexy when he flirted. "What do you want?" He smiled as he picked her up in his strong arms. "You, always you, I want to make love to you, and only you." He carried her to their room, and spent the rest of the night proving to her just how much he loved her, and how privileged he felt to be hers.

**DUN DUN DUN, okay that was mushy, I have never wrote about them being husband and wife, so I'm having fun with it. Be prepared, that's all I'm saying. Please read and review. Hope you all liked this, now on to Red Months. :0)  
**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I'm feeling better than the last time I updated, thank goodness, so hopefully everything will be updated this week. :0) Due to popular request by Miss Jisbon 4 Ever, I am updating this first. :0) Thank you all so much for your sweet words wishing me well, I really thought it was sweet. :0) Thank you all so much for you wanting for me to update, sorry its taking me so long. Thank yous go out to: Jisbon4ever, for your review, great story so far, I love it!When it comes to Jisbon fluff I'm her favorite writer. ((so sweet)) Alexis Smith, for putting in your favorite authors. MB1eiva24 for putting me on your story alert. TheMentalistRules for your review, thank you for thinking it was a brilliant chapter! SongofBooks for putting me on story alert. BlackShadowGirl for her review, and for saying if she was Teresa she would have knocked Melissa's head off by her lasagna dish, good chapter, please update soon. Koezh for your review, for thinking this chapter was so awsome, definitely going into my favorites, and for adding me in your favorite stories. Lisbon94 for your review, and for loving it, it was awsome! Loved the I'm gonna have to scrub your face after Melissa kissed his cheek, thought the ending was sweet, keep up the amazing work! Can't wait for an update! Well here ya go! LOL I am dedicating this chapter to Jisbon 4 ever, she has really wanted me to update, so I hope you enjoy! I hope you all enjoy this!...Here we go...:0) I would also like to send a shout out to three new friends of mine. Liquidcrystal94, Durichy, and JoRed. Thank you guys for reading my stories, I really appreciate it! :0)**

**Author's note: I had to do some homework on this story. **

Patrick and Teresa had fallen asleep after a wonderful night together. Patrick never even moved from her, she loved when he kept them together, and fell asleep that way. Around 4am, Patrick awoke, and gently kissed her neck and separated from her, just to lay on his side and pull her in his arms, he gently kissed her once more, snuggled her close to his body to keep her warm, and fell back to sleep.

It was 5am, when Patrick woke again feeling horrible. His head felt like he had been hit in the head with a cynder block, he felt dizzy and very lightheaded. He slowly untangled himself from Teresa, he had to get to the bathroom he felt so sick, he wrapped his arms around the lower part of his tummy, it was hurting so much he had chills. He felt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat about 10 times in row. He had to get up.

He set up in bed and held himself up, he thought for sure he was going to slide out of bed. He never felt like this before, it was awful. He slowly stood, but barely made it without falling down. The dizziness was mind blowing. He walked around their bed, holding on to it as he carefully made his way to the bathroom. He looked at his wife, one more time before closing the bathroom door, she was so beautiful laying there, no barriers, just her. He smiled, and then winced, as he shut the door.

He didn't get it all the way shut though, as he collapsed to his knees in agony, then he started getting sick, that was even worse. It lasted what seemed like hours, and before long it had passed, leaving him extremely weak and shaky. He washed his face, and hands, and brushed his teeth, afterwards, he was so weak he fell the rest of the way on the floor, and laid on Teresa's towel she used to get out of the tub with. He was tired, he needed Teresa, but he didn't want to worry her. He laid there, cold and sweaty, nothing on him.

Teresa woke at 10am, hearing her husband's voice calling for her. "Teresa." It came out so low and soft, she thought she was dreaming. When she got her wits about her, she realized he wasn't in bed with her, she jolted up in bed as she heard her voice once again. "Teresa." She looked around and saw blond hair on the bathroom floor, she jumped out of bed, grabbed his shirt, and ran to the bathroom.

Teresa couldn't believe her eyes. Patrick was laying on the floor, on her towel shivering, and sweaty, he looked so wore out. "Patrick, what happened?" She quickly set next to him, gently stroking his hair and looking him over. "I don't know what happened, I woke up feeling horrible, I'm just so tired Teresa, lay down with me." She looked at him, her face was full of worry. "Patrick, let me take you to the emergency room, please?" "Emergency room, why, its probably some bug, I'm okay now, I'm just exhausted, please lay down with me Teresa."

Teresa wiggled around and got two extra big towels to cover him with to keep him warm. She then laid down tucking another towel under her head, then laid down. She gently helped him to get situated on her body, he snuggled his head to her chest, and she covered him to keep him warm. She ran her hands up and down his back, and in his hair to sooth him. She could tell he was in a lot of pain. His breathing gave it away. She just held on to him. She was suddenly very thankful it was Sunday, no one would call so she could stay still and try to keep him comfortable.

Teresa's head was spinning, he was fine earlier, what had happened to him? "How long were you sick?" She asked him softly. "Um, I don't know, I woke up at 5am, and was sick until just a moment or two ago." "Five hours, you've been throwing up for five hours?" He winced as he tried to push her hip against his lower part of his tummy, trying to relieve the pain, it hurt so much, he had his hands fisted in the sides of his shirt she had on, then buried his face to her chest, wincing as he breathed. "I don't know, like I said, probably some bug." He moaned as he spoke, he was in so much pain. She listened to her husband, but something wasn't right, she could feel it. She held him, lovingly stroking his hair, and snuggling him to keep him warm, he was shivering so strongly that he was shaking her. She was scared, but it could simply be just a virus, or was it something more? She kept him as warm as she could, and soothed him, after a long time of struggling with pain, he fell asleep, she dozed off with him.

When they woke up, it was late, she saw the little clock on their vanity that Patrick had missed while being so sick. It was now 5pm. She began to feel him slightly wiggle a bit, then to her surprise, he lifted his head slightly to offer her a weak, but sweet smile. She smiled back. She suddenly thought she had to get something in him to eat. Although that might make him sick again.

She then started thinking about nonsense, as he laid his head back down. She thought about why did she grab his shirt on the way running to him? Why on earth did that matter? Then she realized something, she put the shirt on while getting him straight, but what was the point, it wasn't buttoned up. She would be happy when she learned not to be nervous around him in some ways. He was her husband, he had seen everything she had, what on earth was wrong, why was she like this sometimes? She shook her head Patrick began to stir a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" She gently asked him. "I'm in pain, but I don't feel sick." Well that's good to hear, how about we get up, and I get you some gator aid?" "I'd rather stay here, I'm too weak to move, I get dizzy." This worried her. "How about I wash you up a bit, then you'll feel better." "That sounds wonderful sweetheart, but I get dizzy, and lightheaded when I move around to much." Teresa then had a thought. "How about this, let me get up, I'll prop you against the tub and wash you." "Okay." He and her both eased him up, then she set up, and helped him to get situated, waiting for him to get settled, then she eased him against the tub. She then turned the warm water on and grabbed her bath puff, and his soap, and began bathing him. She took a good look at her husband, he was pale, and he looked so tired. When she went to wash his lower tummy, he winced. "Patrick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." "Its okay, you didn't know." "Its that tender to the touch?" "Yes." She finished bathing him down, then helped him to turn slightly to wash the back of him. When she was done she took a warm wet hand towel to rinse the soap away, then dried him with a soft towel. "Okay, now I'm going to wash your hair okay?" "Okay." She ran the water in the tub, and grabbed their plastic water glass they kept in there. She set next to him on her knees as she poured the water on his head. "Mmm, that feels so good." She smiled at him."Good, I'm glad to hear that." She gently kissed his for head as she put some of his body wash in her hands and began to slowly and gently wash his hair. "Teresa, thank you, this is helping, the messaging feels so good." She smiled at him as she watched him. "Good, you scared me, you know that?" "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." "Next time your sick, call for me, I would have come in here with you." "I know sweetheart, I just didn't want you to see me like that, it wasn't good." She was still worried about him as she took the little glass and began to rinse his hair, when she was done she turned the water off, and took the towel she had already dried him with, and even more gently dabbed his hair. He was so cute, little curls all over his head, she couldn't help but smile. "What?" "I can't smile at my husband?"She smiled at him, causing him to gently wrap his arms around her. "Of course you can." "I can also kiss you." She leaned down and softly kissed his lips. "Okay, let's see here, let me get you a pair of boxers for you to put on, and then I'll walk you to the bed." "Teresa, I can't, I get dizzy fast, I'm okay, I don't have anything you've not seen." He softly laughed then winced at the pain that followed. She couldn't help but blush at that statement, she still wasn't used to him either, she placed her hand over his, trying in her own way to ease the pain away. She shook her head and started talking. "Okay, um at least lets get you more comfy."

She got up, and went in their linen closet and got a comforter for them to lay on, and grabbed another comforter to cover up with. She also grabbed their pillows from the bed and headed back to him.

She gently pushed the towel to him as she set up their makeshift bed. When she was done setting up the comforter on the floor, and getting his pillow for him, she helped him to lay down. She then took their other comforter and placed it so she could cover him up, he was still shaking. She had to get him some gator aid. She also turned the vent on a different angle so the cold air wouldn't go on him.

"Okay, I'm going to go get you some gator aid, and some saltines, I'll be right back, okay?" "Okay, don't stay away to long." "I won't." They smiled at each other as she left him.

While Teresa walked downstairs she decided to button up a little bit, although knowing full well that he would just unbutton them. She smiled, as she buttoned a couple up, but not all of them, let him have some mystery, she smiled as she went to their kitchen, then she rolled her eyes. The lasagna was left out all night. "Oh well, oops." Teresa said as she dumped it in the trash, then washed her hands and got his stuff, lime gator aid, and saltines. Then she stopped in her tracks, and had a slight thought of panic. "What if there was something in the lasagna that made him sick?" She told herself. She knew Melissa had become obsessed with Patrick, but she didn't think she could do anything so drastic. She shook her head and headed back upstairs to her husband.

As she reached their bathroom she was met with a surprise, Patrick curled in a little ball in the middle of their bed, he even had his head covered, and he was rocking even though he was laying down. "Patrick, I'm here sweetheart, are you okay?" "I'm cold." She set in the floor and crawled under the comforter with him, he instantly snuggled to her. "Why are you so warm?" "It's were you've been so sick sweetie, here I got you some snacks, I want you to get these in you, they'll make you feel better, okay?" Patrick was laying in her lap, with his face pressed to her tummy. He had looked at the saltines, they actually looked good, he was so weak he could barely move. "Here take a bite."He moved his head and she held the cracker to his lips and he bit it, he chewed on it while she opened the gator aid. She propped him up a bit and put the bottle to his lips as he drank it, she was surprised, he downed the whole bottle, she was also able to get a lot of crackers in him, so he was full. When he was done she cleaned up, and repositioned him. So he laid down, and once again snuggled on her tummy. She smiled as he undid the buttons on the shirt. "I don't want to feel buttons, I want to feel you." Once again she blushed as he snuggled down, he sighed at the feeling of her soft warm skin. "I love you Teresa, thank you so much for taking care of me, for my bath, and washing my hair, for feeding me, and helping me drink, I appreciate it." "Your welcome Patrick, I love you too, so much." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I know this was a lot to wake up to." "Hey, for better or for worse." Where she was laying down now, so he looked up at smiled, she snuggled him in and kept him warm, and once again he fell back to sleep.

Teresa was still worried. He was fine, nothing wrong at all, and now this? Some virus that came from nowhere? She just didn't like it, she had never known him to be sick, this was something new for her. Something wasn't setting right. She frowned as she ran her fingers through his soft, but damp curls. She thought about Melissa again. She couldn't help but think something wasn't right. She thought about it until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Hours went by before she awoke. Patrick was in the same position this time. She noticed the little clock, 12 midnight. She shook her head, what a day. She looked down at her husband who was sleeping peacefully. She shook her head, she was so mad with him, how could go through so much and not call her until he was laying on the floor? She would have gotten up with him. Worried about him, well duh, of course she would be worried! What wife in her right mind that saw her husband like that wouldn't be worried about him!

He began to stir a bit, and before long woke up. He moaned a little as he awoke, his muscles were aching, and he was shaking. "Hey, did you sleep well?" She ran her right hand up and down his back and his neck, while her left one remained in his hair. "Yes, I guess I should move, I don't want to hurt you." "Your not hurting me, stay were you are." He snuggled then sighed, "what a day" he thought to himself. "Sweetheart, I know you have got to be starved, I'll move, you go get something to eat." "Patrick, I'm fine, I nibbled on some crackers, I don't have any appetite." He knew why. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stress you out." "This isn't your fault, your my husband, I'm worried about you, I have never seen you sick before, it scared me, it scares me." They both were silent for a few minutes. "I want to get some more food in you in, I don't want you to be weak." "I'll try." Teresa got him situated, and herself, then got him a cracker. He nibbled on it. "Teresa, I want you to eat something, go get something, I won't go far, I promise." She could tell he was trying to lighten her mood, and she did want to get him more to eat. "Okay, I'll go get you something, let me move you." She eased him on his side, and then set up when he was comfortable. "I'll be right back." He smiled at her as she left, only to stop for a second in the doorway, watching him, then hurried down the stairs once again.

Teresa reached their kitchen and got him a bottle of strawberry-kiwi gator aid, and another package of saltines, she grabbed a bottle of tea, and some chocolate chip cookies they had made the other night. She smiled, there was another night not to long ago when they had made cookies together.

They were raising money for the CBI, and some people came up with a bake sale. Her and Patrick had become partners. She was very nervous about it, but as the night went on, she found herself having so much fun, laughing, and joking. She had never dreamed she would ever be making cookies and cupcakes with Patrick Jane in a million years, but there she was, and before the night was over her world was changed. That was the night he confessed his feelings for her. That was the night she woke up in the early morning hours to find him in bed with her, just holding her. She remembered he smelled like a cake mix, and when she told him that, he just laughed and kissed her head.

She smiled, she never thought that one precious night would ever lead to her being his wife. She smiled and headed back to her husband.

As she reached their room, she grabbed her cellphone, so she could call Cho and let him know what was going on.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked him softly. "Yeah, I'm just hurting, but I don't feel sick anymore." "That's wonderful sweetheart, lets get you repositioned, I got some more food for you." She set on the comforter, then placed their food on the side of it. She then set up and curled her knees to the side, and help him prop himself up on her. She took their food, and began to open it. "Okay, here you go." She put the little cracker to his lips and he began to eat, he was shivering so much, and still so weak he couldn't hold on to it. He ate a few, before Teresa decided he needed something to drink. She held the bottle to his lips and he drank slowly. "That taste good?" Yeah, I love strawberries." "I know you do." She smiled as she ran her left hand through his hair. She nibbled on their cookies and drank her tea until she was full. Patrick had fell back to sleep, she hoped he had a full tummy. She heard the softness of him snoring, as he snuggled to get warm. She eased her self down, and pulled him to her, he ended up on top of her again. His face to her chest, smiling as he felt her heartbeat, against his cheek. "I love you Teresa, thank you for everything, goodnight sweetheart." "I love you Patrick, your more than welcome sweetheart, goodnight."

As she heard him drift off, she called Cho and told him everything. He was going to pass the word for no one to call them. Patrick needed his rest, and Teresa was pretty sure she was going to be having fun with him when it was there usual time to get up. She shook her head, she was going to have one heck of a morning. As she began to doze she watched him, and felt his heartbeat against her, she also felt, just like before, her hip pressed against the lower part of his tummy. She wondered what the next day would bring, and soon she was fast asleep.

**I can't believe it, I'm done! I've been working on this for 4 days. It took me a good 2 or 3 hours to make repairs that I didn't even do. Oi, I hope you guys like it! :0) Please read and review. Oh I have a new friend of mine who just started writing, so go check out her story, she's really good! Her name is liquidcrystal94 ((aka Jenny))Show her some love. :0)  
**

**Crystal* hugs*:0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all thank you you so much for the waiting, I am going to update this, then update another one, but I wil let that one be a surprise. Thank yous go out to: MidoriNoHibi, for adding me to your story alerts, also thank you for reviewing, can't wait to see the next chapter. TheMentalstGirl, for adding me to your story alerts. Black Shadow Girl, for adding my story to your favorites, also thank you for reviewing poor Patrick, thinks something is off about that dish,good chapter, and is waiting for an update. Lisbon94 for your review, thinks its AWSOME chapter, horrible for Jane, loved it though, can't wait for update, and also loves the interaction between Jane and Lisbon, Its great! Alloanon, who reviewed anonymously,likes this story very much, and asked m not to murder Jane please! Anna, who reviewed anonymously, thinks I write awsome, (especially chapter 3), can't wait for more. Playe1084, for adding me to your story alerts. Koezh, for reviewing,chapter was brilliant, loved it! The Mentalist Rules, for reviewing, and thinking it was a fantastic chapter. Ducrichy, for adding me to your favorite stories, favorite authors, and for putting me on your author alerts, and story alerts, also thank you for your review, awsome chapters, loved each of them, loved that their married o sweet, laughed at the part even Hightower gave them her blessing, feels sad about Patrick being sick. 13 Jo, for adding me in your favorite stories. Awsomenerd95, Chapter 2, third fic currently reading can't help it loves them so much, really likes my writing, really interested in this plot, thanks a crazy Jane stalker might be fun, can't wait for more please, please update soon, thanked me for writing. Chapter 3, was so delighted to see that there was a third chapter, can't wait for more of my awsomeness, thanks me for writing. Thank you all so much for your support, this wouldn't be possible without you. Also I would like to give a shout out to my Mentalist site friends, Koezh, Jelly Bean, Jo the Brave, Crina the Wise, Lap-tea-top, Kristin, and ladybug. Thank you guys, hugs you all. :0) Okay I want to dedicate this chapter to Black Shadow Girl, who has been asking me nicely to update this, so here you go, I hope you like it. I have changed my original idea for this chapter. **

**I have decided to have more romance in it. Its a little descriptive, but not a lot. So that being said, I hope you like it. :0) Its VERY romantic. Hope you enjoy! :0)  
**

Patrick laid awake on his wife's body, his head still on her chest, he had pulled the shirt she was wearing off without waking her, it was now under her body, he couldn't resist, he had to feel her skin against him, not his shirt.

He smiled against her warm skin, feeling her heartbeat against his ear, it was such a beautiful sound to here, he tilted his head a bit to watch her, she was so peaceful looking, and beautiful as always.

He hated that she was on the cold bathroom floor, but she didn't seem cold to him, he was hoping his body had something to do with that, after all, he was her blanket.

He felt her sigh, and stretch, and watched her face, as she slightly smiled in her sleep, she was so cute when she did these things, he couldn't help but smile.

He closed his eyes and felt her left hand move in his hair, it felt so good when she did this action, gently massaging him, he sighed at the motion of it.

His mind began to drift to their first night together, he smiled as he thought of it.

_Seeing each other for the first time, how scared they both were, neither had been with someone in so long, her small hands roaming gently, and shyly exploring over him. _

_Him, touching her, kissing her, tasting her, feeling her. _

_Everything was just perfect, how it felt to leave trails of kisses on her skin, to see and feel goosebumps on her, how if felt to be inside of her, to feel her nails dig in his skin, the sounds she made, how she looked, her scent, everything was perfect. _

_He kept his motions slow and gentle, he watched as she lost all control, holding him as tight as she could in the process, causing him to give in to her, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

_After collapsing upon her, he held her, and as she held him, she asked him not to move not yet, and he listened, he had no intention of separating, not yet, this was to perfect to move, he wanted to stay right where he was._

_It was then when he heard her, sounds that scared him, she was crying._

_He moved his head up to her face, and gently kissed her, he asked her was hurting her, but she shook her her head no, he just kissed her, gently holding her, and asked why was she crying, what she had told him stayed with him always, she said she loved him so much, she just couldn't hold it in any longer. _

_He continued to hold her, and her hold him tightly, as she innocently kissed, and touched him, it was so emotional that soon tears were running down his cheeks, mixing with hers._

Patrick smiled at the memory, and how she cried still now when they made love, it was new to him because his first wife loved him too, he knew that, but she only had cried every once and a while, but Teresa seemed to cry a lot more, almost every time, he was gentle, never hurt her, every time was very emotional for both of them.

He was a hopeless romantic, always loved to write her little love notes, and poems, even letters.

He would put them where he knew she could find them, and he would watch her read them, cry, and smile, then hold them to her heart.

The first time he did this, he had slipped a note that said "I love you" in her coffee container, when she opened it she smiled, and then cried and held it to her heart.

He loved her so much, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, she would have anything, and everything she wanted, no matter what it was, he loved spoiling her, loved making her happy, just loved loving her.

It was funny to him how she acted when he did these things, he got the biggest kick out of watching her react to his little love papers all over, she was always so surprised, and completely never expected them, which is what he loved, he loved to surprise her, she deserved them.

He could feel her stirring a bit, and opened his eyes to see hers looking at him so lovingly, he couldn't help but smile, he was so happy, she had took all of his pain away.

"Good morning sleepy head."

She said while smiling at him, and gently stroking his hair.

"Good morning beautiful."

She smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

She asked, while playing with his hair.

"Sore, but I think I'm okay, how are you?"

"If your good, then I'm good."

She was the most selfless person, he turned her into his bed, and she asked him if was he okay, she had laying on the hard tile, even if it was on a comforter, not a warm body.

It was then when Teresa looked at herself, and blushed.

"When did you take my shirt off?"

She was stunned, how did he do this without waking her up?

"I wanted to feel you, all of you against me, not my shirt."

She was thankful it was still dark out, the shower light was on though, she sighed.

"What's wrong Teresa, am I hurting you?"

She could tell he was worried about her.

"No no no, its just, why do you do these things?"

"Because I want to see you ."

She smirked, she could hear the "duh" in his voice.

She couldn't help she was self conscious, he loved to to stare at her, and watch her for hours on end.

"Well you've seen, come on, lets move you a bit, and I will get you more gator aid."

"Your beautiful, you know that?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, your the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on, don't you ever forget that."

She knew he was telling her what he felt, he always told her these things, but still she didn't see it, she knew how he felt about her, she was just so new to this still, all he would tell her was how beautiful she was, how sexy she was, and he couldn't help himself, and no wonder why guys stared at her, she was so beyond gorgeous, the man just wouldn't stop.

"I won't."

She smiled as she helped him move a bit, he winced.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"No sweetheart, I'm okay, just achy that's all, I know you wouldn't hurt me."

She smiled as she placed him on his side, gently running her hand over his tummy, then rolled him on his back.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little I suppose, I know you've got to be starved sweetheart."

"I'm okay, but how about I get you situated a bit, and I'll make you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay, one thing, did you notice the time, its 3:00am."

Teresa smiled at him, since they had been married her new getting ready for work time was 3am, only it wasn't for work, it was so they would get to make love before they had rejoin the work force, his idea, when they were trying to have time together.

2 and 1/2 hours of bliss before getting ready for work, which was always 5:30am, they only had a matter of minutes to work with afterwards, and Patrick didn't like stopping once he got started.

While taking a shower he would kiss all over her neck and back, while washing her hair, making it hard to concentrate on work, just him.

"I would love to do something else Teresa."

Teresa blushed, and thought how on earth could this man be thinking of such things right now, after everything he had been through?

He started to touch, and caress her tummy, slowly moving his left hand up her body, then started kissing her skin, making her softly sigh his name.

He was to her heart when she stopped him.

"Patrick, we can't."

"Why?"

He asked looking up at her, gently kissing her over heart.

"Because you were horribly sick, that's why!"

"So, you can make me feel better."

He gave her a suductive look, then went back to his caressing, and kissing.

She couldn't help but smile, but she had to stop him before he took this over board.

"Come on, lets get you up, and I will cook you something to eat okay?"

He moaned, unhappy about her plans.

"We can eat later, I only want you."

With his words he began to pull her right leg over his waist, slowly running his warm left hand over her skin, causing her to sigh.

He continued his kisses, now to her neck, hitting a sensitive spot, she braced herself on her left hand, while her right one seemed to have a mind of its own, running across his chest.

She watched him, becoming engulfed with his touches, and before long, he had pulled her on top of him.

Kisses were given, tender at first, then passionate, and deeper, strong hands running up and down her back, and in her hair, purposely tangling them there.

His hands moved slowly, all over her, making her moan in their kisses, and before long his hands rested on the outside of her thighs, everything stopped.

They pulled from their kiss, breathless, just staring at each other.

"Please."

One word was all that was said, one word that made her tenderly kiss him back, one word that had her enthralled to him, one word that had her moving slowly and gently against him.

Kisses were given between touches, he watched her, every motion her body made, how her eyes closed, how she lent down and laid kisses on his chest, his throat, his neck, and shoulders.

She trailed them up to his jaw, then his mouth, she moaned in the kiss as he held her, running his hands all over to touch her, still not being able to touch enough, she was beautiful, there was no denying that.

Teresa felt his heart pounding as she laid trails of kisses all over his chest, she could feel, the effects she was having, the moans carrying out the room, she loved causing this, no other woman had this effect on him, just her, all her.

She made her way back up to his face, just watching him, as he caressed her head, gently held her hair back, then kissed, and nipped a tender spot he had found, he loved the sounds she made.

He continued this, before pulling away to meet those warm lips awaiting a kiss so full of passion, that they both moaned before they even touched.

Soon their bodies gave in, and lost control, crying out for each other as Teresa tried hard not to collapse on him, she didn't want to hurt him, as she eased herself down, she was met with strong arms pulling her to him, she knew where he wanted her, and she knew where she wanted to be.

She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart pound, the sound of his erratic breathing filled her ears, along with soft sighs.

He took the sheet and comforter, and wrapped them up around her, his hands then moved under the warm material, to run up down her back, and play with her hair.

His right hand stayed in her hair, while his left one held her tightly to him.

Teresa managed to catch a glimpse at the clock, she smiled, two hours and a half of bliss she wasn't planning on, she was planning on feeding him, bathing him, and helping him to get in bed and rest, not making love to him.

"Well this isn't what I had planned this morning."

She said as she kissed his chest.

"This was wonderful, Teresa your all the medicine I need sweetheart."

She smiled against his chest, and snuggled a bit, her body hit all the right places, causing his pain to leave.

"I love you Teresa, so much sweetheart."

"I love you too Patrick, so much, I want you to rest now, okay?"

"Hm, okay, goodnight darling."

She smiled at his word, she loved when he called her love names, she loved how his voice sounded saying them, so sweet and tender, soft and gentle, warm.

"Don't we have to work today?"

He asked out of nowhere, she smiled, she was ready.

"No, I already called Cho, and told him we wouldn't be in, and not to call, you needed your rest."

"Oh, always taking care of me, aren't you?"

He played with her hair, then eased up to tenderly kiss the top of her head.

"I try, I love you, I want to take care of you, now get some rest."

"Okay baby."

It seemed like in no time and they were fast asleep.

It had been a couple of hours when Teresa was awaken by sounds she was used to hearing when they first were married, his nightmares, crying and screaming, painful sounds that would break any ones heart to hear him.

His breathing was irregular, his hold on here so tight she could barely breath, she had to wake him.

"Patrick, Patrick sweetheart wake up, its okay."

She kept her voice soft, she didn't want to scare him, but it didn't seem to work.

"NO NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HER, NO PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T!"

"Patrick, I'm right here, its okay, I'm okay, please open your eyes."

She tried to move her body, but was trapped against his chest, she had to touch his face, kiss him, let him know she was there, and she wasn't hurt.

She couldn't breath, only in a deep breath.

"Patrick, I'm okay, wake up."

She managed to wiggle a bit, and soon came face to face with her husband, it hurt her so much to look at him, the expression on his face was heartbreaking, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

She watched him, both hands went in his hair, gently massaging him, hoping it would awaken him.

"Patrick, Patrick , come on, sweetheart wake up."

She knew her being calm would be better than her screaming at him, she had to wake him up.

"NO NO NO PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T, I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE PLEASE NO!"

He stopped, his breathing stopped, his body froze, holding her even tighter, she watched him, as she kissed him, trying to bring him out of this, if she scared him it wouldn't be good.

The look on his face had her crying, the sounds that came after broke her heart into, Red John was dead, why was he still taunting the poor man?

"Patrick, please listen to me, I'm here with you, I'm not hurt."

"NO NOT TERESA, YOU KILLED TERESA!"

It was time to be a more firm.

"Patrick I want you to listen, sweetheart, I'm right here, I'm alive, I'm in your arms, please wake up!"

There had to be a way to get him awake, he had horrible dreams of Red John killing her now, she usually could get him out of it better than this though, she figured in his dream he was holding her body tightly to him.

"Patrick, open your eyes, I'm right here with you, right here, feel my heart beat?"

She was pressed so tightly to him, how could he not feel her heartbeat?

He began to open tear filled eyes, and met his wife's face to face, and pressed a kiss to her lips, he ran his hands over her back, neck, and face, then turned them so she could see her more.

He pressed his for head against hers, and ran his hands over her chest, resting over her heart, she watched him close his eyes, tears dripping on her face, he ran his hands up to her face, gently cupping her, and watching her, feeling her breath, listening, and feeling her heartbeat.

"Oh Teresa, my Teresa."

Her arms gently but tightly held him, she knew what he needed, when he woke up from one of those dreams, he was lost, and so afraid, shaking, and shivering.

He offered tender kisses, then pulled his body up and looked at hers.

"I won't let him hurt you Teresa, I will die first!"

"Patrick, I'm okay sweetheart, see look, I'm okay."

He looked over her, moving his body, running his hands over her, and kissing her everywhere, she kept her hands in his hair, suddenly he stopped, and looked panicked.

He stopped on a scar from a suspect that got out of hand, the maniac had aimed for her chest, when she covered herself, he slashed her low under her tummy, almost intimate, it had left a nasty scar that Patrick kissed every night, reminding him that she was still there with him.

He tenderly ran his finger tips over the scar, then looked at her.

"HE HURT YOU, HE HURT YOU TERESA, HE HURT YOU!"

He was so hurt, and angry, she heard and felt him crying, and tried to bring him out of it.

"Patrick, listen to me, you remember Tommy Lawson, how he came at me, and I covered my chest, and he cut me there."

He looked up at her, than back at the scar, and began tenderly kissing it, running his fingers over it, she could feel his tears on her skin, then running off of her body.

His kisses were tender, full of scare, worry, and warmth.

"You remember Patrick?"

She asked him while running her fingers in his hair.

He nodded slowly, still kissing her.

"I almost lost you that day, I'm sorry, did I hurt you, am I hurting you?"

"No your fine sweetheart, you didn't hurt me, and your not hurting me."

He laid his head on the tender area, and placed his right hand over her heart, she covered his hand with hers, still massaging his head with her right hand, soon she had managed to relax him to sleep, she hoped he had a wonderful wake up, she would make sure of it he would.

About an hour went by, she had fell asleep after she knew he was relaxed and asleep, but awoke to him wiggling, and snuggling.

"Patrick, you okay honey?"

He nodded, and snuggled his face more to her, she loved how she was his personal teddy bear, she smiled at him as he began to move up her body, stopping at her face, then gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry about-"

His words cut off by her finger resting against his lips.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong Patrick, hey, how about we get you up, I will cook you something to eat, and give you a bath, and get you in bed, does that sound good?"

"That does sound wonderful, I am hungry."

"That's wonderful sweetheart, I am so happy to hear that Patrick!"

She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him, then kissed him."

"All thanks to you, your a wonderful wife, you know that?"

"Its because your a wonderful husband."

They both softy laughed and smiled, as they kissed once more before readjusting them selves a bit.

She helped him to set, and gave him a minute so he wouldn't fall over, she could see he was still a bit dizzy.

Once he got situated she helped him stand, she held tight to him, as he got settled against the wall.

"You okay, you want to set back down?"

"No, I think I'm good, besides I ah...need to use this area."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him, and nodded.

"Okay, but if you need me, please call me."

"I will, I promise."

They tenderly kissed as he pulled her in a hug, then they released each other, on her way out she picked up Patrick's shirt, and headed out, leaving the door cracked, so she could hear him, in case he needed her.

She walked in their bedroom and picked up his boxers, then buttoned her shirt up a bit, she knew he would undue them again knowing him, she smiled at the thought.

She walked back to their bathroom, and called him.

"Patrick, are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetie, you can come in."

She walked to find him drying his hands, and looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'm a bit paler than I thought I would be, I feel better."

"I know sweetheart, but your weak, that is why I want to fix you something to eat."

She helped him with his boxers, and slowly began to walk with him.

"Okay, please tell me if you get dizzy, okay, I don't want you to fall."

"I will, wow, that's a long way down."

She could tell he was worried.

"Hey, how about I cook you breakfast, well lunch, and bring it to you in bed."

"No, I want to come downstairs with you."

She smiled, at him, and gently caressed his cheek.

"Okay, lets go then, slowly."

She held on to him as they made their way downstairs, slowly but surely they made it their way down, they stopped in their living room, and he took a deep breath.

"You okay Patrick?"

"Yes, I was just nervous, that's all."

He shyly smiled at her, as she walked him in their kitchen.

"It was okay to be nervous, you've been through a lot baby."

She told him while helping him to set at their little table, she tenderly kissed his head, then ran her fingers through his hair, he sighed softly at her touch.

"This morning was wonderful sweetheart."

She smiled and blushed at his statement.

"Yes it was, its always wonderful."

She turned to him and they smiled at each other before turning around to the counter.

"Hey you think you eat some scrambled eggs and toast?"

"That sounds good."

"Yes I hear your tummy telling me that."

They both laughed.

She prepared their breakfast, and helped him to eat, he was holding his fork, but was a little shaky.

"That was so good Teresa, thank you."

"Your very welcome, you ready for your bath?"

"That sounds great, its just those stairs."

He turned to look at them.

"Its okay Patrick, I got you."

They smiled at each other, those words held so much meaning for them.

She cleared their table and walked over to him, and helped him to stand, giving him a few minutes to get together before they went on their journey.

They started to move with his approval, making their way back upstairs, once there he looked so relieved.

"You okay Patrick?"

"Yeah, going up was easier than going down."

He laughed, and she smiled, while walking back in their bedroom, once there she grabbed him a pair of snugly flannel jammie bottoms, and a pair of socks, she then walked him back in their bathroom, she started the water, getting him prepared while the water got hot for him.

She also noticed him watching her.

"Are you going to get in with me?"

"Yes, I don't want you to slip."

"You know, I could bathe you too."

She knew that tone, all sexy.

"No, I really mean it this time."

"You did the last time too."

"Uh...Patrick, your a mess, you know that?"

"What does that say about you, you married me!"

They both laughed, and she shook her head, preparing herself for their shower.

She helped him in, and crawled with him, she rinsed him as he moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, and over his back.

"That feels so good."

"The water, yeah its relaxing your muscles, they aren't as tight."

"Yeah that too, I meant you hands running over me."

She blushed and continued her massage.

She got his soap, and her puff, and washed all over his back half, then turned him around slowly to wash his front, it made her nervous that he was watching her.

"What?"

She shyly asked while making her way down his tummy.

"Nothing, your just so good to me, I love you so much, I only hope you know how much."

"Your more than welcome, I love you too, so much, don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good."

She smiled at him while easing his head back to wash his hair, he moaned at that too.

"I can get such sounds out of you can't I?"

She smiled at him, while water cascaded down him, her mind suddenly went elsewhere, water running all over his muscles was quite distracting to say the least.

She rinsed his hair, then traded places with him, and began to rinse her hair, and her body, while he watched her, she blushed yet again.

"Will you stop that."

"You mean watching my sexy, beautiful, gorgeous wife rinse her sexy body off, I don't see that happening."

She turned away from him, shaking her head, while she washed her hair, only to have her hands removed, by his gently massaging her head, and kissing her neck.

"Patrick, come on, stop that."

She smiled as she felt him shake his head no at her.

When he was done he turned her toward him, and rinsed her hair, while she kept her hands on his chest.

He then took her bath puff, and put her favorite shower gel in it, Caress, and began to wash her.

"Patrick, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, you deserve to relax."

He kept special attention to that horrible scar, when he was done, he turned her around, and washed her, followed by tender kisses to her skin.

Once they were rinsed, she leaned down to turn the water off, then dried him, then herself and helped him out followed by her.

They also brushed their teeth while they were in there.

She dried him a bit more, and helped him to get dressed.

She wrapped a towel around herself, and walked him into their room, she then pulled their sheets off the bed, and put new ones on.

Once that was done she helped him to set on their bed, and helped him to lay down, and put his socks on.

She left him, and brought them some more pillows to sleep on, gently propping his head up to place it under his head.

She went to his dresser and pulled out a black v neck t-shirt of his, it had a surfing company on it, he loved when she slept on his stuff, she also grabbed a pair of panties and headed to the bathroom.

While she was there looked at the floor, she shook her head, what a night and day, hopefully she would never see him that sick again.

She left the shower light on, even though it was day time, she wanted to be able see if he had to get up.

She then crawled in with him, snuggled to him, and kissed him.

"I love you Patrick, sleep great sweetheart."

"I love you too, so much, sleep great darling."

He said as he wrapped her in his arms, snuggling her in their sheet and comforter, both falling into a peaceful sleep, wrapped around each other.

**WOW! A week and 16 pages later...Jo is going to kill me LOL! Okay Black Shadow Girl, I hope it was worth the wait. :0) Please read and review!**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
